houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season 3 of House of Cards was announced on February 4, 2014 and was released in its entirety on February 27, 2015. Summary President Underwood fights to secure his legacy. Claire wants more than being First Lady. The biggest threat they face is contending with each other. Cast :See also: Recurring characters, Character appearances for Season 3 Starring *Kevin Spacey as Frank Underwood (13 episodes) *Robin Wright as Claire Underwood (13 episodes) *Michael Kelly as Doug Stamper (13 episodes) *Mahershala Ali as Remy Danton (11 episodes) *Molly Parker as Jackie Sharp (9 episodes) *Elizabeth Marvel as Heather Dunbar (11 episodes) *Derek Cecil as Seth Grayson (11 episodes) *Jimmi Simpson as Gavin Orsay (9 episodes) *Nathan Darrow as Edward Meechum (11 episodes) *Mozhan Marnò as Ayla Sayyad (3 episodes) Recurring cast *Jayne Atkinson as Catherine Durant (4 episodes) *Lars Mikkelsen as Viktor Petrov (4 episodes) *Kim Dickens as Kate Baldwin (6 episodes) *Jenna Stern as Eliana Caspi (4 episodes) *Rachel Brosnahan as Rachel Posner (2 episodes) *Kate Lyn Sheil as Lisa Williams (3 episodes) Episodes Advertising and marketing Banners File:House of Cards Season 3 banner.jpg|Promotional banner. File:House of Cards Season 3 banner 2.jpg|Promotional banner. Posters File:House of Cards Season 3 poster.jpg|Promotional poster. File:House of Cards Season 3 poster 2.jpg|Promotional poster. Released Stills House of Cards Season 3 promotional photo.jpg House of Cards Season 3 promotional photo 2.jpg House of Cards Season 3 promotional photo 3.jpg House of Cards Season 3 promotional photo 4.jpg House of Cards Season 3 promotional photo 5.jpg Videos File:HOUSE OF CARDS Season 3 Teaser|Frank and Claire Underwood teaser trailer. File:House of Cards - Season 3 - Official Trailer - Netflix HD|Season 3 trailer. File:House of Cards - Season 3 - White House Portrait HD|Season 3 clip. File:House of Cards - TRACES - A Teaser Quartet - Part 1|Season 3 teaser quartet trailer. File:House of Cards - TRACES - A Teaser Quartet - Part 2|Season 3 teaser quartet trailer 2. File:House of Cards - TRACES - A Teaser Quartet - Part 3|Season 3 teaser quartet trailer 3. File:House of Cards - TRACES - The Full Quartet|Season 3 teaser full trailer. File:House of Cards - Season 3 - Official Trailer 2 - Netflix HD|Season 3 trailer 2. Behind the Scenes *Critics and viewers have drawn parallels between Francis' presidency to that of current President Barack Obama and the executive decisions and events that have transpired since his entering into office. *Claire's status as First Lady has also drawn parallels to that of current First Lady Michelle Obama--particularly aspects that have been deemed "controversial" in the public eye by conservative politicians and conservative citizens. *Francis' introducing of his program "America Works" (or AmWorks) has also been compared to the introduction of "ObamaCare"--both were met with praise and criticism and are very much a part of political debate. *Claire's criticism of the Russian President Viktor Petrov was compared to the widespread criticism and controversy of current Russian President Vladimir Putin in regards to human rights. Reception Though the season was met with positive feedback, many viewers and critics were skeptical of the dismissal of season two's major events, such as Francis' murdering of Zoe Barnes; Janine's and Lucas's personal investigation and knowledge of Underwood's dark side; and many "plot holes" (from season 2) that detracted from season three's story arch. Early reviews even criticized the lack of twists that were presented in seasons one and two and felt that the characters of Francis and Claire deserved more to act on in terms of plot. Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons